Digi-Time
by Digi-fanCapp
Summary: What happens when you throw Me and a few old&new friends into the digi-world, Sorry about the poor summary, First fan fiction, ever. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter/episode one**

**This is my first fan fiction, and I'm not too good at long chapters, so I apologize in advance, and also, I can't take criticism very well, so please be polite, and I've already written the first ten chapters, and I'm waiting for my friend to finish reading them so I can put them up. Thanks for reading.**

A field trip that take the entire day and a four day weekend? To good to be true! But I guess the energy drink stuff, or a whole one minute and twelve seconds on the spinning thing was not a good Idea… I'll leave it at (that despite wanting to) I didn't sing for the last group of elementary school kids, just wished everyone would shut up. On the bus home (after five or ten minutes of school) I asked if I could borrow my friend's backpack for a pillow (I left mine at home, I didn't need it) he was of course concerned that I wasn't able to tease him, but little did he know; my week end would be more than four days, his wouldn't. That evening, after my sister and I had imagined some funny digi-world scenarios, we went to bed, but that is where this story begins…

I woke up shivering, despite the warm air, I always do, then I realised my blankets were missing, and the cat wasn't breathing in my ear. I sat up straight, my eyes snapping open, just to be hit in the face with a, "Nyaromon?!" I hear myself shout.

"Yes! I am your partner digimon!" It said excitedly. "But before you ask, I will tell you; most of the tv show 'Digimon adventure' was real, they didn't come back though, and that is why you are here."

"My sister will be ecstatic when she hears this!" I yipped, "But real fast, do digimon have genders, because the show said they didn't, and I don't want to think of you as an 'it'…" I trailed off.

"Well," said Nyaromon, "it depends on the world you're from, there is a different digiworld for most human worlds, some human worlds don't even have a digiworld, like the pokemon world, or the world where ponies become the top animal-"

"-SO THEY'RE REAL TOO?" I interrupt, "That is so awesome!" then I finley look around, and think this looks like the place where Tai first woke up better watch for Kuwagamon. "Uh, is this the place where Tai from the show first woke up?"

"Yes! But Kuwagamon are afraid of this place now, so we only need to worry about Tyrannomon." She said happily

"_Why does that _**not** _make me feel any safer_?" I muttered. "Come then, we should look for the other chosen, after all, I can't be the only one."

"Let's head to the beach! They may be there! and beaches are fuuuuuuuuuuuun!"

Suddenly we heard screaming from deeper in the forest, "Beach sounds safe, but since we know more than the others probably do, lets go help." We nod at each other, and run toward the screams.

**End of chapter one.**

**Thanks for reading, please R&R (read and review)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I realized I for got to mention this last chapter, I don't own digimon, and, most likely, never will. Also, sorry for taking so long to upload, but the computer was being stupid**

**Chapter/episode two**

As Nyaromon and I run toward the scream, I realize that I have a new outfit and a bag, I look in the bag and pull out a digivice that looked like a mix of a xros loader, a D-3, a D-tector, and a D-power. My new outfit consists of a pair of goggles, tan canvas cargo pants, and a blue t-shirt with a pictogram of "eye heart my-"

"Laptopsalamon? But I thought I made her up?" I gasped, I then noticed, that despite running, I wasn't feeling the normal raw feeling in my lungs I always got, "I love the digiworld." I mutter.

"Laptop salamon is a mythical salamon with a laptop, It is said that she will bring down all evil and return light and dark to the proper state of neutrality. No one knows what that means" said Nyaromon

Before I could respond, I tripped into the clearing where the screaming came from, my short Dark Auburn hair blocking my view for a second. I stood quickly and saw Nyaromon an a Tsunomon snarling at a Tyrannomon.

"And it's two digidestined digimon at they're 'in-training' level versus one angry champion, take your bets now." I mutter then turn to the other kid, "Hello, welcome to the Digiworld, my name's Tammy and I'll be one of your team members, ready to save the world?"

"What? Um… I d-don't think so, my name's J-Jake, the orange thing with the horn claims he's mine, do you know why?" the boy said, he had blond hair, brown eyes, and light skin. He was wearing a green t-shirt saying "Bearmons are friends",and had dark brown canvas pants.

"Because you are a digidestined, there is no other reason for you to be here and now, but let's focus on the dino that wants us dead first, we can talk later" with that I turned back to Tyrannomon, who was about to attack Jack and I. I did the logical thing (for a goggle head), I head butted Tyrannomon.

After running head on into Tyrannomon, I was dizzy, but Tyrannomon was confused enough that we could get out of there, "May I suggest that we run now?" I said stumbling toward the trees.

"S-sounds good." said Jake. Coming after me, and then stopped me from face planting.

"Tammy can we go to the beach now, there aren't and mean digimon there today, Ogremon and Leomon are battling!"

"Ok, I always wanted to meet those two…"

"M-miss Tammy h-how long have y-you been here?"

"Oh not long," I said stumbling a bit, "but I watched the TV show 'Digimon adventure' a lot, so I know a bit about digimon, not as much as I would like. Oo, that sea breeze feels wonderful, come on the others may be around here."

"O-OTHERS?" Jake froze, "I don't like to be around other people much," he admitted, "One is normally the maxum person I-I'm around. I don't get out much, an-nd I'm not allowed to watch T-TV or go on the c-computer."

Then Tsunomon piped up "Jack you don't need to be afraid of us! We're your friends, _your friends _Jake!"

"Hush!" I suddenly said, everyone turned to me, I just pointed at the two battling digimon. "Let's just be quiet and watch." I whispered. Jake nodded, looking relieved, and the digimon looked like they wanted to protest, until I tapped my goggles. Then they sighed in defeat.

"Pummel whack!"

"Fist of the beast king!"

After a few minutes the pair noticed the four of us, I smiled and waved, a confused Ogremon waved back.

"Are you two the Ogremon and Leomon from the show?" I asked "And do you know how many other digidestined we have to find?

"Yes…" started Ogremon.

"And no."finished Leomon, "At least two more, I should think."

"Thanks Uncle Lemon!" said Nyaromon "It's great to see that you're doing well, by the way!"

"Nyaromon, you didn't tell me that Leomon was your uncle!" I squeaked "Do you have any other famous relatives?"

"I didn't tell you because, a) there was no time, and b) you didn't ask. For your second question, yes; Gatomon is my cousin, and Patamon is my cousin in law."

"Am I famous too?" Ogremon asked.

"Yes," I said, "on the show you actually have more screen time, and you redeem your self, or at least I always thought you did. Also, is the time still off? Please tell me it is." They didn't know.

**End of Chapter two**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

So we all talked for a while. Ogremon had brought a lunch for himself and Leomon, but they all decided Jake and I needed it more, having missed our breakfast, and because Jake was so scrawny. When Leomon's ears twitched, we jerked our heads up from eating, and saw another human, this one looked very familiar to me.

"Amaya? Is that you?" I called, Nyaromon on my head.

"TAMMY!" She said, I hopped up, and we both ran toward the other. Squealing like the little girls we had been when we last saw each other, we hugged. "I can't believe it's you!" Amaya said, "Do you know what this place is called or why this _thing_ is following me?" She then asked.

"I'm no stuffed animal Amaya, the name is Paomon." Said the little cream colored fluff ball with pink ears and a short tail. "Good to see ya' again Nyaromon, and how might Tsunomon be? Oh and-" Nyaromon slapped her tail into Paomon's mouth.

"Eeh heh heh, Tsunomon's fine, he's just right over there with Jake, can we talk away from the humans?" Nyaromon looked nerves.

"Fine by me, you are your own 'mon," I said, "but please don't go out of screaming range, who knows when we'll be attacked next."

Jake, who had come up while Nyaromon was talking, then gulped, "Did'ja have t-to sound so c-calm when you said th-that? I r-really didn't w-want to go a-anywhere but home when I c-came here."

"Jake, it was either say it calm, happily, or not let them go more than two feet away, and they should be allowed to have their secrets. Right?" I responded

"R-right…" He answered.

Meanwhile, the three digimon were huddling just far enough away that we couldn't hear their whispers.

"Paomon, Tsunomon, I don't think we should tell them about the others, at least, not _yet_, we know Zurumon wandered away first but not why, or who's leading the Dark Army, just that the head **digimon** is a Darkelecmon, and there's the master too, they may be a corrupted digidestined for all we know, we have to concentrate on finding everyone else first. Now we need Demimeramon, whom we only met once but we know is one of us because of his digivice, Tanemon and our only rookie friend: Flamemon. Any questions?"

"Yeah, why do our partners shirts have digimon other than us on them?" said Paomon "Like Amaya has a Labramon, could they be our rookie forms?"

Before anymon could respond I walked over, "Hey, Leomon's offered us beds for the night, can you talk there, 'cause we already said we're staying with him tonight." After that, we all ran to catch up with the others as they headed toward Leomon's place.

Opening my eyes the next morning, the first thing I saw was a laptop case, where Nyaromon had gone to sleep. I sat up quickly, and my first thought upon seeing who it was, was, SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Oh wait, is that a LAPTOPsalamon next to me? OK…. And are those a Bearmon and Labramon next to Jake and Amaya? Wait, "Where'd the roof go?" I asked groggily, waking everyone. "Er, Leomon? Are you up? And-uh- not corrupted? Please say yes."

"Tammy, why'd you add 'not corrupted' that doesn't sound good, WHERE'DPAOMONGO!" Amaya shrieked out the last part.

"A-and w-where's Tsunomon? I-I th-think I was g-geting used t-to h-his c-company." Added Jake.

"First off, in just about every digimon season, a Leomon died. Often they were corrupt at one point, second, I think that Nyaromon, Tsunomon, and Paomon digivolved. Into Laptopsalamon, Bearmon, and Labramon, at that." I stated, "And I think that we should be ready to run."

As if on cue, Leomon showed up, with **dark** fur too. He growled, I grabbed my digivice (now called a D-5) and held it out, so a light came out and shown into his eyes, he roared, clutched his head, and went back to normal.

"Well, I'm glad I remembered that little trick, it could prove useful in the future." I said, smiling at my D-5. "Leomon, are you okay?" I then asked.

He blinked at me, as if not understanding what I said, "What do you mean 'am I ok,' I'm purrrrfectly fine, I just want to know what happened to my roof." He countered, then collapsed.

**End chapter three.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four:**

"Leomon, Leomon? Wake u-U-up" I said, in a bit of a sing-song voice. everyone had been worried when he fell under, so now we were trying to wake him, it had been several hours, during which time I explained a bit about the TV show to my friends.

-flash back-

"So basically, this is a computer game, but with only one live for humans?" Amaya asked me.

"I guess you could say it like that, oh, and after the adventure, we're probably going to be much better at everything, knowing our friends have got our back, and we'll be better people, and make our way up in the world, and such, according to the show, oh, and in some alternate dimension, we're probably on a tv show, so kid friendly language at all times, and try not to lose anything."

"I-I think I l-like this world more than my home." Jake said, we were all surprised, even the digimon, Timid scrawny little Jake prefered the life of adventure to a school kid's life? What in the digi-world was going on? Jake saw our faces and sighed saying "I'm not even in school, I'd be happier if I were, then I wouldn't have to listen to my parents' fights all the time, and they hardly ever realise I'm there, except to tell me to clean the place up or get them something. There's very little food that won't kill you in the fridge so they always order out, and put the leftovers in Duky's reach, Duky is our dog." When Jack stopped, no-one had had a dry eye.

"I'm sorry…" was all I could say. after a few minutes we all regained our composure, and started trying to wake Leomon.

-end flashback-

Leomon had started to wake now, so we asked if we should go, he nodded sleepily, and said, "It would probably be safest, watch out for Tyrannomon." We then started to walk away.

Five minutes later, Laptopsalamon piped up; "I'm starved, lets eat already!"

"Yah, me too!" said Bearmon

"Hey me three!" added Labramon

"And me four" I finished, "So let's look for lunchoid stuff."

CRASH

"And enter Tyrannomon, stage left." I joked, "Alright, take out it is, now, take it out!"

"**Yeah!"** responded everyone

"Fan-fic headbut!"

"Bear Roll! And Karate Fist!"

"RetrieverG! YIP!"

Attacked the three.

"Alright! that'll teach him" I cheered, not seeing it stand up.

Then suddenly: "Blaze Blast!" Tyrannomon roared

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" the three rookies screamed in pain,and were blown back toward us, looking almost… dead!

"LAPTOPSALAMON!" I shrieked, running towards her, tears in my eyes, I knew she couldn't really die, but that didn't stop her getting hurt. The others were also by their digimon, with Tyrannomon advancing, and no defense, I was sure we were good as dead. Little did I know, a miracle was coming.

**End Chapter Four**

**Thanks again for reading my story, and can I just put here to go for my entire fic that I will almost certainly never own digimon?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"**Pyro Punch!"** Echoed through the forest, I looked up from crouching over the unconscious Laptopsalamon, to see, standing right infront of me, Agunimon.

"Hey, no way!" I heard, but- that voice, here? No, it couldn't be. "Tam? Is that you?" Numbly, I nodded. How was _he here_.

"Yeah, last I checked I'm still myself." I replied, still numbly, above the sounds of the battle, it looked like Agunimon was winning. "So, Adam, how'd you get a fire type?" I asked, turning to face him, and to head for the trees. "Get to the tree cover first, then answer, Jake, Amaya, you two, too." I added, marching, still holding my rookie. Adam helped Jake and Amaya carry their digimon.

Once we were hidden, I turned to Adam, "Are'ya answering my question or what?" I joked.

"Fine, fine I'm working on it!" He said, with the ever present, happy twinkle in his eye. "To be honest, I was hoping the gogglehead would tell me, but I can settle for you, I guess." He teased.

"You watched the show too?" I interrupted, ignoring his quip about my intelligence.

"Only the first three seasons, just enough to understand 'goggle head'" He replied. At that, I couldn't help it, I laughed so hard I thought my gut would burst. The first three seasons, and his partner from the fourth. I just found it hilarious, that, and I needed a laugh.

"HA-HA-HA, oh wow, HA-HA, and you were going to watch the fourth in the morning weren't you? BWA-HA!" Still chuckling, and short of breath, I wait for his response.

"Er-well, yeah… but what's so fun-"**BOOM!** The explosion cut him off, knocking everyone down.

Agunimon landed next to Adam, and de-digivolved. "Adam! Adam! Did'ya see me? I was Fantastic!" Flamemon cried, bouncing around his partner. It reminded me of Veemon meeting Davis, except, Adam's white-blond curls and icey-blue eyes made me think of my own clumsiness, instead of Davis's. Somehow, his "Flamemon Rocks" t-shirt didn't stain when it hit the mud.

"Sorry, I was told to run, I wish I could have seen it, but I ran into an old friend." Adam told his bouncing partner.

"Who! _Who!_ I wanna meet **all** your friends Adam!" Whooped Flamemon. So, to the best of my abilities, I complied.

"Hi, You must be Flamemon, I'm Tammy, an old friend of Adam's, the last time I saw him was the end of third grade, about seven years ago, my partner is Laptopsalamon." I interrupted before the over excited 'mon gave me a headache. "Over there with Bearmon, is Jake, and that's Amaya and Labramon. Are you really one of the Legendary Warriors?" I then added. That ought to confuse him to silence for a little.

"Me a warrior? _I wish_!" The flame-tailed digimon answered, though obviously confused at my knowledge, "That's Mom and Dad, I always wanted to have adventures like them!"

Now it was my turn to be surprised, that the warriors had kids! "W-well, we're your chance, I think, stick with us, we'll bring peace back to the digi-world, or at least try to! What d'ya say?" I asked holding out my hand, cradling Laptopsalamon in my other arm.

My answer was a hug from Flamemon, Bearmon, Labramon, and Laptopsalamon, who had woken up. "Group hug?" I joked, only to get a hug from the humans as well, with both my arms pinned. After a moment of shock, I rested my head on the nearest shoulder and smiled.

**End Chapter Five.**

Sorry for taking so long to update, my last 2 weeks have been kind of busy, but schools out now! I should be able to upload more!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Hey- looky here!" I said pointing at the road sign, "we're in-"

At this Adam joined in "-**The forest of Irrelevant road signs, no pictures please!**" Everybody started to laugh. Even the nearby Agumon.

"Hiya courage!" Piped Laptopsalamon, "Can you tell my cuz that I have a pet human now?"

That made me laugh so hard I sat down, "Th-th-a-a-t-s-s g-ot to be-e-e the-ha fun-ny-est th-th-i-ing I-I e-eve-er h-hea-erd!" I managed to say around my laughter, wishing my friends at school had heard that. Agumon was laughing too.

"I'm sorry to say, little one, but humans aren't really pets," He chuckled, "They're just friends who help us do amazing things, and then go back to their 'parents' which are basically bigger humans that act like swanmon and -elecmon." He choked a little when saying 'elecmon' so I got worried, but before I could say anything-

"Did something happen to elecmon?" Adam asked, "If anyone attacked Primary Village, I- I- well, I'll-"

"C-calm d-down?" asked Jake. "Because you look like you need to." He added.

"**I'm with Jake**" My entire gang stated.

"Me too," added Agumon. "Because you don't need to worry about _that_ village."

I gulped, "The Village of Beginnings?" I whispered. Who ever this bad guy was, they were evil, maybe it was one of my friends, but the only one with anything bad happening in their life loved digimon, and truly believed in them being real. So… nope not Morgan. Suddenly, I felt I had to say something.

"You know," I said, "The digi-world is much more complicated than I thought. By the way, Agumon? Are you the bearer of the crest of courage?" This brought everyone's attention to me, "And if so… does this mean all the others go by their crest? Um, why are you all staring like that, did I say something wrong?"

"Ahem." I heard behind me, turning around, it was all I could do to not start cooing "who's a good kitty", and scratching between the gatomon's ears. "Yes, he does hold courage, and we do all go by our-"

"-Hiya cuz! I have my own human now, see? See?" All the humans blinked at Laptopsalamon, Two of us; because she interrupted an easily annoyed champion, and the remaining two because we hadn't seen her this hyper, ever.

"Huh? 'Cuz?' Wait a second, weren't you…? No, you can't,- A LAPTOP!" The shocked Gatomon stood there, gasping in awe and amazement. I started snickering, her reaction was hilarious! Even my other friends were chuckling and they hadn't heard about "The Prophecy."

"Hi, my name's Tammy, I'm Laptopsalamon's 'pet' human, and I'll be your goggle head this evening." I chuckled, wiping a tear from my eye after all the laughing in the past five minutes. Then I got more serious, "Miss, Light, was it? Do you know if we need to find anyone else? Because I don't want anyone to get hurt." Yup, I was being stared at.

"Aw, Tam, why'd ya have to ruin the mood?" Adam half joked, and half whined. "We were having fun!" Everybody nodded vigorously in agreement with him.

"Actually, I thought I saw Blond male with a Tanemon a ways back, but both of you two boys are blond and don't… have…. Is that a Flamemon?!" Once again we had surprised Gatomon, I really wanted a camera, because fans **would** _kill_ to see that face!

"All I heard was 'The digi-world?! Please tell me I'm not wearing goggles? Oh, man, Tammy would _**kill**_ to be here, Hmh, I wonder if the time is off? So… you're my partner then, Tanemon?' And then an explosion blew me away, and I ran back and saw the the Dark Army's mark! And a Blackairdramon flying away carrying the kid in it's claws, with cackling coming from it and-"

"-Now, Light, there's no need to be over dramat-" Courage started

"But I'm NOT!" Light wailed, "And I'll prove it, right, Tanemon?"

A sad looking Tanemon came out under a pedestrian crossing sign, sniffling, "It's true," the little 'mon cried. "My partner's been taken by the Dark Army!" It tried to bury it's face in it's tiny little paws to hide the tears.

All of our digimon looked at each other solemnly and nodded, "Well," said Laptopsalamon, softly. "If it makes you feel any better, we'll be happy to share ours?" Labramon, Flamemon, and Bearmon nodded in agreement, and Laptopsalamon continued, "'We always help each other, in any way we can.' You can up with that rule, remember, so, it should apply if you need help, right?"

Tanemon looked up, "You all digivolved!" it gasped, "but the humans have only been in this world for two days! How?"

"Wait." I said, looking confused. " Your human has been missing for nearly two days?" Tanemon nodded, "Oh you poor thing! Did you even learn his name?" I asked, pitying the poor 'mon.

"We know our partner's names from the moment we receive our digivice, He was Michael."

**Hi people! Sorry if I took a while to update, but my little sister just ended grade school. D: I don't want to grow up, and now I have to realize that I am. The Michael now in this story is based of off, and gets his name from, one of my school friends, I'm actually having him tell me if I got his character wrong (aka, he reads this before you and suggests changes) Since he (and a character to come much later) are the only ones besides me that is not just "hm, I want this to happen, and therefore, you must say this" the chapters I'm working on now may come a little slower. that, and my sister and I started watching a show that's not digimon.**

**End of Chapter Six**


	7. In which we meet a new charecter

**Chapter Seven**

"MICHAEL? As in my friend Michael? Poofy blond hair, bluish eyes, and a slightly demented sense of humor?" I asked, not sure how to feel, somehow, I always thought that if someone was captured by an evil person, it would only be him if Myotismon turned into a kind and caring 'mon and Devimon became an Angemon! Everybody was now staring at me for my outburst. "What?" I asked. "Just about everyone else here knows me from somewhere, so I have a good reason to believe this 'master' person took my friend!"

"Are, you feeling ok?" Flamemon asked, looking worried.

"No! I know someone's been captured because I wasn't able to help, and I think it may have been one of my friends! How could I be feeling 'OK' after that?" Then I realised I was scaring everyone. "I'm sorry, I've never been a good leader, and now suddenly I have to care for a group of humans and digimon, and one gets carried away by evil before joining the gang, so I'm a little stressed. I don't want to rant at you all, but I'm scared, and I've always been a little overprotective, if someone was trying to kidnap a classmate that I wished would go away, I'd still try hard to save them. Adam may remember the day I broke down and cried because I thought that I was being forgotten when he and our friend Ben were playing with some other friends, that was because I was also a little selfish back then, as well, I didn't understand that my friends had other friends too. And I've probably been talking for too long now, so, I'll shut my mouth." I finished

Tanemon, put a paw on my leg (because I had sat down at some point while talking) and said, "You did say your name is Tammy?" I nodded, mutely. "Well, as Light said, he did mention you, and seemed to respect you, so, please can you help me find hi-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Flamemon yelled "FLAME TAIL!" and attacked a Black Airdramon that was swooping at us.

The other digimon all attacked too;

"Internet distractions!" this caused crazy memes and cats from the web to come out of her laptop and cover Airdramon's face,and the face of something on its back, odd.

"Karate Fist!"

"Retriever G! YIP!"

"Tackle!"

The Airdramon swerved, and a female voice that sounded familiar, but unplaceable yelled, "Curse you, you insolent digi-destined! You are the only bad part of my game! Here I was going to offer a way to get your friend back!" Then I saw the cage being held by Black Airdramon.

"Adam, can you get Flamemon to digivolve? We need to get that cage!" I said pointing.

"I'll see what I can do," he started but was cut off by Laptopsalamon.

"LAPTOPSALAMON DIGIVOLVE TO!" She hopped up into the air and started spinning, and was surrounded by a ball that looked like a yin-yang symbol, but it had a familiar image, a made up crest, the crest of randomness. The yin-yang broke apart, and a gatomon like digimon floated down to the ground, and glared menacingly at Airdramon, "LAPTOPGATOMON! THE MOST RANDOM!" She screamed at it. She looked just like her cousin, but for her laptop, which still looked like a purple version of Izzy's laptop. She charged Black Airdramon, glaring. "Let my friend's human GOOOOOOOOOO!" Yowled the feline, as she jumped at the beast.

**Have a nice summer! R&R please!**

**End of Chapter Seven**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Let my friend's human GOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yowled Laptopgatomon as she charged head on at the Black Airdramon. Everybody had stopped what they were doing to watch her, the rather small feline, charge the big powerful dragon digimon. Even the Airdramon's rider, who sneered at her. I got a good glimpse of her face, the rider's that is, and I couldn't believe it.

"MORGAN?" I cried out, shocked, "Morgan loves digimon, what happened to her!" I shouted. "What happened to my fun loving, ADHD friend?" I asked, quietly, sinking to the ground.

Adam, Jack, and Amaya heard everything I had said, and saw how much Morgan being evil hurt me. Flamemon had too, and he didn't like having a sad goggle-head.

"Flamemon, digivolve to!" He yelled, as the yin yang sphere surrounded him, but instead of the crest of randomness, there was the crest of miracles. "Agunimon! Flame of loyalty! Pu-ha!" He added the "pu-ha" when punching flame fist at the air.

"Agunimon, catch the cage!" directed Adam, pointing. Black Airdramon wasn't noticing that it was losing its grip on the cage, it was too busy dodging Laptopgatomon's high speed attacks.

"Right!" Agunimon nodded, running off in the indicated direction. Amaya and Jake, who were watching this, sweat dropped.

"Uh, wrong way?" Pointed out Amaya.

"Oops, thanks Amaya!" Said Agunimon, running in the correct direction this time. And just in time! Laptopgatomon was too busy on offence to see the cage slip. I heard a stream of words that I was glad I had never heard before or since. All the humans sweat dropped.

"What do those words mean?" Asked Labramon. Looking very innocent. We all looked at each other in a way that most obviously said: I am _not_ explaining _that_.

Jake cleared his throat. "T-those a-a-are ba-ad word-rds, a-and sho-ould never be repeated." He was bright red in the face, Bearmon and Labramon were staring at him.

"Why?" Asked Bearmon, as Agunimon came wobbling up carrying the cage.

"Please don't make me do that again!" He begged, I looked up to see that he had a sleeping Laptopsalamon in his hair. Airdramon had flown off after dropping the cage.

"If you hand me Laptopsalamon, I'll try it myself next time." I said, then snickered as he looked around, confused.

"I don't see her." he whined, de-digivolving.

"She's on your head, silly." Laughed Labramon.

Flamemon reached up, took her of his head and handed her to me. Thanking him, I turned to the cage.

I saw an unconscious, tall, male blond on the floor of it. I recognised him before his digimon did, "Terpomo!"(1) I said in a sing-song voice, "Feret(2) had ten monster energy drinks!" the last part came as a squeak, to sound like I meant it. "And Katie's had a bad day!(3)"

He was up and clinging to the cage top almost instantly, "ARG!" Then he seemed to remember where he was, and dropped back to the caged floor, landing on his feet. "I am not a potato, how many times to I have to tell you? And why'd ya have to say Aja (2) had had ten energy drinks." He was obviously a little annoyed.

My response was, "A) because it's funny, and B) how do we know she didn't?" with a teasing grin. "Hey, Tanemon, where'd you go?" I asked looking around. She came forward.

"Right here Miss Tammy." Then she saw Mike, and gasped "You're OK! I was afraid the master hurt you!" She bounced around the cage happily.

"Hey, Flamemon," I called over my shoulder, to where Flamemon, Bearmon and Labramon were playing, "Can you melt the lock? Or do we have to find a way to pick locks?"

Before Flamemon could respond, Jake was at the lock and muttering to himself. "Jake's got it?" guessed Bearmon.

Jake stepped back, holding the lock up proudly. "I kind of had to learn to lock pick, to _lock_ myself in my room, and get out. Safely" he said. The cage door swung open. Startling Jake back to his normal self. "Eep!" he squeaked, hopping away and dropping the lock.

"That looks like fun!" said Flamemon. Soon, we had Three digimon hopping around making high pitched noises. Laptopsalamon still snored in my arms. We were back to randomly wandering.

"Do we try for the Yokomon village and Meramon, or the trolley car and seadramon?" I asked.

Michael asked "Has anyone else watched the show?" At the same time that Adam answered my question.

"We're already thirsty so the trolley car's a better idea for now, but tomorrow I want to see the little radish like digimon that become Biyomon." The two stopped and turned to each other, both a little surprised.

Everyone's eyes were flicking between the two, we were all afraid of a rivalry, as everyone understood that any competition could lead to our doom. To our surprise, Adam stretched out a hand and grinned.

"I don't believe we've been properly introduced, My name's Adam, partner of Flamemon, and a fan of the digimon TV show. I don't think your actual name is Tear-poe-moe?"

Michael reached out and shook his hand "That's correct, I'm Michael, partner of Tanemon, and also a fan of the show, nice to meet ya. And I agree with the trolley car, for tonight, but I call first watch"

"I'm second!" I pipe up, "I don't really need much sleep anyway." I added, "and Laptopsalamon's slept a lot already today. Sheesh, she needs a nickname! Her name is way too long!"

"I can finish off the night, but, let's have to fire close to the trolley, as so not to burn Seadramon's tail…" said Adam. To this, everybody agreed, and that Laptopsalamon needed a nickname

**End of Chapter Eight**

**Hi all, sorry if I took to long to update, but I'm having trouble getting the laptop, because my sister and her friend (who is over almost every day) always take it to play minecraft leaving me with the machine that I can't cut and paste on. :( anyway, if you have an idea for a nickname for laptopsalamon, please pm me. I can't promise to read reviews because I don't know where to find them. D: since my sister is at her friends today, I'm going to prepare to update for the next four days, I just finished writing chapter twelve. Thanks for sticking with me :)**

(1)Esperanto word for potato, something I call my friend Michael to tease him.

(2) Something I call our friend Aja (pronounced like the continent asia) because she acts like a ferret and doesn't want to be a feline.

(3)Despite being friends, Mike and Katie don't appear to get along well, she yells at him a lot at the lunch table if she's had a bad day, and steals his food, but hey, we ALL steal EVERYONE'S food, not that strange?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

When we arrived at the trolley, the first thing we did was scout the tiny island for any big red tail fins. Labramon found not just one, but three.

"Should we just keep watch from shore then? Or right next to the trolley?" Asked Michael.

"We'll make dinner on the shore and discuss this later, I'm starved!" Said a voice, we all turned, an impmon stood before us.

"Impmon, I thought we were to leave the human's alone? Also, what have I told you about not taking other's food." A kyubimon landed next to it, and shot something between a glare and an "I'm really sorry about this" kind of look at us.

"Wh-wh-who're th-those d-d-digimon, T-t-tammy?" Stuttered the frightened Jake, I glanced back at everyone, I was going to handle this. They understood.

"Here comes a laugh." Michael grunted, I didn't negotiate at school, I saw no need to, so he didn't know what kind of diplomat I was.

"Hello, Kyubimon, Impmon-" I started.

"Hey! Why's she first?" Whined Impmon.

"Because, Impmon, she's a champion, and is therefore higher in my eyes then a rookie, but, I've always liked Impmons, and I think it's cool that you have a swirling blue and pink bandana. Even if I don't like the color pink for the most part, though blue is my favorite color." I grinned down at him, "Hey, how about we have a little contest, and you two can join, whoever catches the most fish for dinner doesn't have to take night watch for the next three days! Since I like staying up at night, I'll go look for some fruit instead, Flamemon, could you start a fire and boil some water? And Bearmon, Labramon, you two can collect firewood and some pointed twigs, the twigs are for roasting the fish, Laptopsalamon you're with me."

"We're putting our fish in separate piles then?" Guessed Amaya. I nodded and walked into the woods.

"Let's start now!" Cheered Impmon, "I love contests! No teams!" With that, Michael, Tanemon, Impmon, Adam, Amaya, Jake, and Kyubimon all ran towards the lake, Before joining the other, however, Kyubimon turned to the three rookies.

"I will keep your humans safe." She stated, and was off.

I came back with huge sack of berries over my shoulder, humming. Flamemon gaped at the bag.

"How'd ya find that many?" He asked, awestruck. I carefully set the bag down and winked showing the "one moment" sign, as I walk back to the shadows. I nodded at Laptopsalamon, and together we brought out an even bigger bag. Just as the contestants brought up their last batch of fish.

Grinning at Flamemon I said, "Well, a goggle-head has to have some secrets, don't they? Go on, open the bag, Laptopsalamon assures me that they're all safe to eat." I turned to the others, "The smaller bag is for our guests, who are welcome to stay or go after tonight as they please." Flamemon was head first into the bigger bag and already buried to his belt.

Adam groaned, laughing. "Flamemon, 'dig in' is just an expression! Tam didn't mean bury your self! Oh, what am I going to do with you?" The last part was obviously fake complaining. Everybody was wearing a smile, and most were also giggling too.

"Ah, heh heh, but, sillyously now folks, lets cook the fish, and does anyone have plates or cups?" I said, digging into my bag, very glad the digiworld had given us supplies.

Tanemon pulled out a bag, "This is yours Mikey! I picked it up when that evil master lady took you!"

Before Michael could thank Tanemon, I said, "Um… about 'the Master'…I know her…" Everyone stared at me. "Her name is Morgan, she's an ADHD digimon fan, is crazy about gabumon and demidevimon, is about Mike's height, and should never be given sugar, especially when she hasn't taken her medicine. She adores anything fluffy, doesn't really seem to like her grandmother, and does not like it when other fans 'ship' anyone other than her with the adventure character, Matt. She's a wonderful person and truly believes that digimon are real. Someone else is controlling her. Her eyes shouldn't be red. They're an icy blue…." I couldn't continue, the words stopped in my throat.

"I found plates." Said Labramon, quietly, trying _not_ to be heard.

**End Chapter Nine**

**Yes, this is a lot shorter than my last chapter, but the next few chapters are a bit longer. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

After I told about knowing Morgan, we decided to talk about Morgan as "Good Morgan" and "Evil Morgan." That made me feel a bit better.

"Now we have to figure out where we should have our guard be." I pointed out, hugging Laptopsalamon.

"You don't have to worry about that, I'll watch for tonight." Said Kyubimon. "However, tomorrow, at dawn, Impmon and I are leaving, we both have to find something, and you lot aren't quite it."

"Alright, but I call the comfiest sleeping spot!" Said Impmon. With that, he jumped up, and ran into the trolley.

"**Hey, wait up!**" Most of us called and ran after. Jake and I had both stayed behind.

"I hope my sister isn't too worried about me." I said getting up, watching my digimon disappear into the cart.

"Me too." Said Jake. I turned to him, completely bewildered.

"Do you mean you have a sister, or you hope mine isn't upset?" I asked, not sure what answer I expected.

"My sister, she's the only reason I'm still alive, she always saved a bit of her food for me, just enough to live, because she doesn't know what really happens while she's at school. I refuse to scare her with that. I know she thinks I get lunch daily, but, well, we better follow the others before the start wondering where we are."

"Yes. You should." Said Kyubimon. "What are your sisters' names?" She asked.

"Mindy. My wonderful miniature Mindy. Who will soon be taller than me." I stated, looking down

"Mine goes by Zee, our parents don't remember her real name, and they dote on their 'precious little baby girl,' Zephyr hates that." Said Jake, sadly. "They seem so far away now, don't they?" He added walking toward the trolley, leaving the shocked Kyubimon behind him, I looked back at her but said.

"I know what you mean, this is the longest I've ever been away from my sister, I never realised that our little joke about being mentally connected may really be true." I entered the trolley.

"Hey, there you are, what took you so long?" Said Adam. Lifting his head up from his seat. I walked to where Laptopsalamon was snoring, and Jake walked in, obviously deep in thought.

"I was talking with Jake, and learned about something we have in common, by the way Adam, if I remember correctly, don't you have a younger brother about my sister's age?"

Before anyone said anything, Jake suddenly said,"I wish Zee were here," and sighed, "Or, at least, knew I'm ok." He stared sadly at the ground.

"**Who?**" asked all humans but me. Impmon gasped and ran outside to Kyubimon.

"His little sister, that's what we were talking about, and I think that Impmon's one of our sister's partners, and Kyubimon is the other's." I added, looking out the window at where Kyubimon was pointedly ignoring Impmon's attempts at getting her attention. Everyone who was awake (aka, all the humans and the hyperactive Flamemon) looked outside too.

"I agree with Tammy. Afterall, we digimon met Impmon when we were all in-training, he was a demimeramon then. We knew he was one of us, when we saw his D-5, but he ran off yelling to somemon to wait up, probably Kyubimon." Flamemon told us.

Then, from outside, Impmon shouted at Kyubimon, "LISTEN TO ME ALREADY!"

"Check the seadramon tails!" I ordered. They were all twitching. "Run ashore!" I demanded. We all charged off, the shout having woken all our sleeping digimon, and we got off the little island in time, even Impmon and Kyubimon.

Three seadramon heads reared up out of the water, and roared. For some reason, unknown to us at the time, both Adam and I reached into our bags at the same time. The next second it was revealed.

"**Digimodify, Digivolution activate!**" We shouted, and swiped the cards. Causing our digimon to digivolve.

The yin-yang spheres with the crests on them were, strangely enough, logical. Flamemon's was bigger than Laptopsalamon's, and they grew as the digimon leveled. Finally, they were done.

"Laptopgatomon!"

"Agunimon!Pu-ha!"

**Laptopgatomon: Why'd we have to come to the lake, my laptop may brake!**

**Me: Get back on set, we need to start the next chapter! Unless you want to be nicknamed Topsy, I'd move if I were you.**

**Laptopgatomon: Blackmailer.**

**Me: To bad, move, and so far, you're the only one I've blackmailed in my life, and you're just a figment of my imagination, now go. Sory about that, readers, oh hang on *turns around and starts shouting* FLAMEMON! GET OUT OF THE VIRTUAL COOKIE JAR! THOSE ARE FOR THE REVIEWERS! BEARMON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT DISK?! Oh, Kiki's Delivery Service, I love that movie. Alright, we can have a movie brake, but then back to recording. Bye readers, see you tomorrow!**

**End of Chapter Ten**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"Laptopgatomon!" Shouted my champion partner.

"Agunimon! Pu-ha!" Added the digimon of miracles, both took a similar fighting stance.

I reached back and grabbed a second card, "Digimodify - Hyper wings, activate!" I yelled, and tossed the card to Adam, who followed in suit. (aka, he copied what I did) One of the seadramon turned it's head toward Jake, I saw immediately what it was doing, but there was no time to do anything other then act. It fired its attack at the same moment I tackled Jake, I got him out of there, but got my feet frozen in ice, and all three of the champions were working on deleting the seadramon. The ice had a numbing effect, I could tell some one was talking to me, but not who, or what they were saying.

"Batta bang, batta boom!" Said Impmon, firing his signature flame attack at my ice coated feet, and melting it. I snapped awake instantly, and hopped up.

"What did I just do?" I asked, and fell onto my rump. "Oof!" I looked around and though I saw one of my cousins, but when I blinked he was gone. I blinked again, and saw, my friend thats almost a brother? Nope, again, a trick of the light. "I appear to be hallucinating, if anyone was just talking, sorry for interrupting but I can't hear,- wait, Gwen? Darn, again a vision." I blinked again, "Hey, where'd the lights go?"

Everyone else thought I was joking, the digimon had defeated the seadramons, and now everyone was crowded around. Jake had been saying I'd saved him, when I'd started talking again. Not a soul saw that my eyes were glazed over, not even Laptopgatomon. Kyubimon was quietly ranting at Impmon, reminding him of the "side effects" of his attack. Labramon saw the froth forming at the corners of my mouth.

"Are humans supposed to froth like a rabid 'mon? Because I haven't seen her do that before." She asked. All through the conversation, I kept babbling about things like not wanting to go home yet, and how something better keep its hands off my sister, and that I WILL find the katana and attack the beast my self. Crazy things like that, near the end I also had started waving my hands as if to block some thing.

The last thing I said, after everyone saw the froth was, "I always hated vampires." And then I fell over, twitching, with my eyes open, but obviously unconscious.

I glared at my opponent. I knew I was physically out-of-it, but, I needed the strength to fight him. I pulled a lightsaber out of the air. It looked just like Lobomon's, in the other hand, I held Loweemon's shield. Light and dark, fighting evil, together. This is how it should have always been, and should always be, I knew that.

"You will let her go." I demanded, "Once you do, I may surrender quietly." If anyone else had been there with us three, they would have seen that the cage was floating by itself, with the prisoner pounding angrily in the bars, yelling how no one was allowed to do this to The Master of The Digital World. "Let her go, her mind too." I repeated, sounding very calm, despite my anger.

"Oh, I don't think so," The vampire replied. "I was hoping for a midday snack later." I snarled. Inwardly, I was calculating distance, and time it would take to get to the brute. I took a step forward, making sure I was at the optimum distance to strike, my enemy didn't seem to notice, he was still blubbering on. Every time he took a dramatic pause, I snarled angrily for effect, I had stopped listening a while back.

"You hurt my friends and you die, sparkles." He growled at that. He was mad now.

He took a step forward, perfect. I grinned cruelly at him. "What did you call me?" One more step, _come on_.

"I said, 'You hurt my friends and you die, sparkles.' And I thought I said it clearly." I snorted back. He took the last step.

The next thing he knew, a foot was in his face, and I was heading straight from his face to his captive. I only managed to break one of the "memory blocks" before "Sparkles" saw what I was doing and forced me out of the "dream space," as I had come to think of it.

**Tanemon: I though you said these next few chapters would be longer.**

**Me: I did I forgot that only chapter twelve was super long, Oh, hey, Mindy's found avatar on dubhappy, anymon up for a change in scenery? Because I'm going to go watch Aang now.**

**Flamemon: ME! I AM! PICK ME! PICK ME!**

**Bearmon:Dude, you're still in trouble for eating all the cookies**

**Flamemon: Fine, I'll just go visit dad then. (**

**Me: No need, you'll see him tomorrow.**

**Impmon: Hey, where are all the other humans? Why aren't they here?**

**Me: I don't own them, just you lot, they have lives to live.**

**Jake: I don't! I'm part of your mind! So's Zee!**

**Me: Is that thing still recording? Shoot! Ah well, hey Jake, once I turn this off, want to come watch Avatar: The Last Airbender with me? *click***

**End of Chapter Eleven**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

My eyes shot open. There was a cool cloth on my forehead, and my clothes were gone. Oh, and I was under a blanket. I heard female voices talking.

"Do you think she'll wake up soon?" A high pitched voice asked.

"I hope so, I want to know how she knew she was hallucinating." A deeper, stronger voice said.

"I have an idea! I remember her liking songs a lot when we were little, maybe she'll wake up if we sing to her!" A girl around my age said, enthusiastically.

"That vampire will die for good when I get my hands on him." I growled, almost silently.

"Did you hear something?" The first voice asked.

"Can you hurry up and wake her up in there?" A male voice asked. Michael. It was Michael who asked that. All the memories that "Sparkles" tried to hide from me came flooding back. That stupid 'mon would be destroyed the next time I so much as heard it.

I groaned.

"She's waking up! She's waking up!" Laptopsalamon yipped happily.

"Great! Can we come in now? I just remembered something I need to apologize to her for." Said Adam.

"What is it, Adam?" Asked Jake.

"Uh…" Even I could tell he was blushing, just from his voice, "it's about, what happened the time I was over at her place with my little brother." He said, sounding more than a little awkward.

"What happened? Tell me!" Cried Tanemon.

"He doesn't have to, Tanemon." Pointed out Jake.

"I agree with Jake!" Said Adam

"And I say you should tell us!" Shouted Flamemon.

"Uh…Iwalkedinonherwhileshewaschangingaftershefelli nthecreek." He said very quickly, and I could hear his face going bright red with embarrassment. All I could see was the roof of the trolley, I tried to lift my arm, but I couldn't move. I blinked in surprise. Ok, so my eyes worked, I tried to open my mouth. Nope, it felt almost wired shut. Outside, all the boys and Tanemon were trying to get Adam to repeat himself. I whined.

"Tammy? Are you awake?" Amaya asked me quietly.

"Cnnt mmmoom." I grunted Around my sealed jaw. "Mi cnnt mmmoom!"

"Uh, what?" Ask Amaya. Oh, if only there was a way to tell her in grunts or eye rolls.

"Miiiiiii… Cnnt… mmmoom!" I tried slowly, I was already sick of grunting. Why could she not understand that I was saying I couldn't move?

"Please tell me she's awake!" Squeaked Adam from outside. Sounding very much like he was cornered.

"I… think so?" Said Labramon, "Oh! I think I know what she's trying to say, Amaya!" She added. My eyes lite up hopefully. "Can you move anything?" She then asked me.

"Mmnof! Fanf foo!" I thanked her, I felt a breeze waft by.

"She will soon move, but there's no time to lose! Your friend must dress quick, or you'll all soon be worse than sick!" A voice cried, and zipped off.

I Tried to sit up. After a couple seconds of trying, I did. I saw a pile of clothes, my clothes. I pulled them on real fast. And said, "You heard what ever that was we need to get going!"

"**OK!**" Said everyone. Kyubimon and Impmon had already run off, but we started running anyway. Somehow, we got to and across the desert in under five minutes. We were now at the yokomon village.

The Yokos were excited to hear about Love (Sora's Biyomon) and how she was trying to help Knowledge (Izzy's Tentomon) make a portal to the human world, and invited us for dinner. We drank some water, but only just before fire came spewing out of the well and the lake dried up.

I knew exactly what to do. "Okay Yokos, you know the drill, everyone in the ship, please don't panic, and please go as far back and up as you can." All the Yokomon filed onto the ship, no questions or arguments, confusing the two humans who hadn't seen the show.

"Flamemon!" Called Adam, "Look out for Meramon!" He was helping Michael, the other digimon, and I heard the yokomon onto the boat. The fire digimon nodded, and jumped up to the edge of the lake where he could see if mountain's guardian. For some reason, I found myself humming Winter Wrap-Up, while directing the (strangely, rather calm) Yokomon to the deck.

"Eep!" Squeaked Flamemon, "It's not _just_ Meramon! He's fighting DAD!" Flamemon looked very scared, probably with good reason. I looked at Michael, who looked back at me. Somehow, an anime sweat-drop appeared on both our foreheads. "It looks like Dad started it! But I don't understand why he would!" The rookie looked like he was about to start crying himself.

"Black gear, ring or spiral?" I asked. "Actually, don't answer that, we don't know enough about Evil Morgan to know what she uses to control digimon." I decided. By this point, all the Yokos were on the ship. The only person that was not on the ship was Bearmon, and he was just standing at the edge of the lake.

"Hey, Jake? Why did Bearmon stay at the edge of the lake?" Asked Amaya.

"H-h-h-he wh-wh-what?" Squeaked out Jake, turning towards where Bearmon stood. Just then, Agunimon (with a black spiral on his arm (and wasn't Adam's partner)) was shoved down by Meramon, right in front of our rookie friend. To his credit, Bearmon calmly moved out of the way of the falling digimon.

Flamemon cried out "DAD! NO!" and started to cry. I laid a hand on the digimon's shoulder, and looked towards the battle. Then an idea hit me.

"Bearmon! Try to break the spiral on Agunimon's arm, and get the gear out of Meramon's chest! Or get them to do it for you! That way, they'll stop fighting!" The concept of the other 'mon stop fighting them, apparently, seemed rather appealing to the two champions, as the both started to aim for the areas I mentioned, and therefore, weren't hurting each other as much. After a few minutes passed, nothing exciting had happened, unless you count spotting a pikachu shaped cloud exciting, and Bearmon had decided to try to help (aka, he joined the fight). When Bearmon got knocked out of the dust cloud (that had the occasional limb stick out, and random symbols fly out a disappear) Jake jumped off the boat

"No! Bearmon!" He yelled, running towards his fallen partner. Then a light from his bag started to shine

"Bearmon digivolve to, Grizzlymon!" He had the crest of COURAGE on his yin-yang sphere.

**Me: Ok, this looked longer on Google Drive. :\ strange. I should go write more, um, can I just leave you lot here, and have you promise no to brake any one or thing?**

**Kyubimon: I don't think so.**

**Me: Alrighty then. Kyubimon, you're in charge.**

**Grizzlymon: but-**

**Me: No "buts" Bear-boy, now, here, have an Apples-to-apples game, digi-pack, and a digimon flux game. I'm off to write, have fun.**

**Laptopsalamon:OK, bye! :D ^.^**

**End chapter Twelve.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Bearmon lept into the air, and got surrounded by a yin-yang looking sphere, with the crest of courage. While this was happening, he also yelled, "Bearmon digivolve to!" And here his voice got way deeper, "Grizzlymon!" He half growled that last part. Standing in bearmon's place, there was a large, blue, angery grizly bear that had spicky red gloves and shoulder guards. Then, he attacked the battling duo.  
"Crescent Dawn!" He roared, a bright light shining out of the small crescent moon on his forehead, striking Meramon in the centre of the chest and some how, he hit Agunimon's arm at the same time.  
"Oh. My. Sovereigns. How did he do that!?" I yelled, failing to notice that the spiral was only scratched, and no gear had come flying out to shatter.  
"Um, Tammy? Do you realize that Grizzlymon didn't win yet, right? And, you just drew attention to us." Pointed out Laptopsalamon, in a quiet, squeaky voice.  
"Uh... Oops? I think we should have you digivolve now." I pulled out the card and slashed it (you should all know how it goes).  
"Laptopsalamon digivolve to! Laptopgatomon!" My partner yowled. Together, she and Grizzlymon started attacking the two controlled digimon. As they yelled out their attacks, the two fire digimon called theirs, and it looked almost like a free for all battle! Soon, Agunimon and Meramon were laying on the ground, unable to fight, but still controlled.  
"Get the gear and spiral! They'll become good again!" Yelled Micheal.  
"What he said!" I yelled, then, when he gave me a 'look' I stuck my tongue out at him good naturedly. He sighed and muttered something under his breath. I snickered at him.  
"YouTube Claw!" Yelled Laptopgatomon, striking Meramon's rib age.  
"Maul Attack!" Grizzlymon growled, striking Agunimon's spiral. The black spiral shattered, and the black gear came out and flew into the air, disintegrating. Unfourtanatly, both fire digimon passed out.

Agunimon was slowly coming to, of course, Flamemon was the first to notice. "Adam! My dad's waking up! Come and meet him!" The said warrior groaned at the noise, he apparently had a head ache. "Dad! Dad!" Cried out Flamemon, "I'm a digi destined, Dad!"  
"What time is it?" Asked the champion, groggily.  
"I'd say, sometime afternoon." I guessed.  
"What?! It was midnight, last I remember!" Shrieked Agunimon. "How long was I out?"  
"A-about five minutes? Unless you mean how long since the spiral took over your mind?" Suggested Jake.  
"That could have been several days!" Chimed in Bearmon. (Yes he dedigivoled)  
"Oh no! What will Kazemon say?!" The digimon sounded a lot like Takuya, talking about Zoe.  
"Dad, did you here what I said?" Asked a midledly annoyed Flamemon. We were taking his father's attention off of him, after all.  
"It's, nice to meet the father of my partner." Adam said, politely.  
"Huh? What?" Definitely sounded like Takuya.  
"Perhaps we should explain." I stated. "All right, everyone back up. Meramon will also be waking up soon. We can explain what happened to them both at the same time, if we're a little bit patient." I demanded, waving everyone away from the demon man digimon.  
"Hihihihihihihihihihihi!" Squealed Laptopsalamon, bouncing around Agunimon. "Flamemon's told us all so much about you! It's an honor to meet you!" She added. I deadpaned.  
"No need to sound like a hyper-active, pink pony." I said, grabbing my small partner around her middrift, and pulling her away. "Sorry, sir." I apologized. That's when Meramon awoke.

Two hours later, after explaining what was going on, atleast five times, we finally got around to introductions.  
"My name is Tammy, I hold the crest of randomness.-" I said.  
"Certainly suits you." Muttered Micheal.  
"You think so?" I grinned, teasing my friend.  
"What do you think, almighty goggle head?" He snorted back, in a friendly manor. Then he turned to the two champions. "I'm Micheal, by the way. Don't let my friend tell you anything else." He introduced himself.  
"Darn, I wanted to see how long they would call you... Tear- what was it again?" Said Amaya.  
"Terpomo. Translated literally it means apple of the earth, loosely; potato."  
"How many times do I have to tell you, I AM NOT A POTATO!" Shouted Mike, I laughed. It was an inside joke.  
"Until you stop being annoyed by it." I retort, teasingly. "Maybe a little after that." He grumbled, and the others introduced them selves. To be honest, I was feeling a little star struck, and didn't know how to deal with it. I was fine when I met Mr Peter Beagle, but he was human, and I had love the movie based off his book (that he really should have been paid more for).  
"Okay then... And you are?" Meramon asked Jake. He squeaked, and hid behind Bearmon.  
"That's Jake. He's Bearmon's partner, and the new holder of the crest of courage." Adam said. "I'm Adam, Flamemon's partner. I hold the crest of miracles." He grinned.  
"I'm Amaya, Jake and I haven't seen any of the tv show, but I expect we'll try when we get home." Added the only other female human of the group.  
"What are your and Micheal's crests, then?" Asked Meramon.  
"We don't know yet..." Mike admitted, rubbing the back of his head. Tanemon jumped into his arms.  
"I haven't even reached my rookie level!" Chirped the plant. "Maybe I'll digivolve tonight!"  
"Flamemon and Laptopsalamon always take care of everything, at least, it was just them before Bearmon digivolved." Explained Labramon. "We haven't needed to digivolve." Tanemon yawned.  
"Looks like some one's tired. No wonder, it's sunset!" I cried out in shock, the next part was more calm. "Shall we hit the hay, then?" I got general mummers of agreement, and Meramon and Agunimon went home, the warrior gave his son a hug before he left.  
"**Bye, Meramon! Bye Agunimon**!" Every one shouted after him.  
"Follow us, you can sleep in the guest hut!" Cheered a yokomon. Said hut was bigger than the rest, but still a bit of a squeeze, and there was only one, large, blanket. I blushed, when I realized how close the courters were.  
"Uh..." Said Adam. "Digimon in the centre?" Hasty agreements from the humans and confused comments from the digimon were the instant response. I curled up next to Amaya, with the digimon on my other side. After that, I don't remember a thing.

End Chapter

**DFC:Finaly done! Thank the digi gods! I suck at fight scenes!**  
**Laptopsalamon: I'll say you do! Do I get my nickname soon?**  
**DFC:As soon as readers vote. I made sure both polls for this story are on my page.**  
**Bearmon:Alright! I digivolved! Who's next.**  
**Jake:We won't know until it happens, by the way, DFC, why'd you have to make the guest hut like that? It's awkward!**  
**DFC: Jake, that's kind of the point. I'm sure some readers already have their ships, now I have to figure out mine. ... And why I ship my real live friends. I don't think that's normal.**  
**Kiyubimon:Hey, are Impmon and I coming back soon?**  
**DFC:That's a secret. Wait and see.**  
**Impmon: You don't know, do you?**  
**DFC: Nope. Sometimes I feel like the reader, not the writer, and I really wish there were more ship able moments. Any way, I think our argument has gone on long enough. See all you beloved readers next time! :3**  
**Flamemon: but-**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter Fourteen_**

I woke up, to see pitch black. No, not the boogey man, the color. A figure stepped forward, a familar, hated figure. "Oh. Sparkles. What do you want now?" My heart was beating a mile a minute, and I wanted to run, but I refused to show just how pathetic I felt.  
"You called me here, little miss crazy." The vampire digimon snorted. (A/n yes, I know most of you have figured out who he is, I just want to keep it quiet for those who don't, until Amaya and Jake see him for the first time.)  
I gave the creepyest grin I could muster, and narrowed my eyes. "Glad you figured out one of my nicknames." I complement my enemy. "As my religion requires it, I must apologize for kicking you in the face last time." I am sorry, that he isn't close enough to the good side to actually feel sorry about kicking him.  
"This time I will destroy you." Snarled Sparkles, I pulled out the light saber and sheild again.  
"With the help of Lobomon and Lowëmon, I think I'll be the one destroying you." I snarled back.  
"Crimson-" I cut him off as he started his attack.  
"Oh no you don't!" I screeched, charging. I drove the light saber towards him, but he caught my wrist. "**GAAHHHHHH**!"  
"You're just a weak little human, you can't defeat me!" He boomed, laughing.  
"Maybe not alone, but with the help of my friends I'll be able." I glared. Charging had been a really stupid move.  
"You think that threat scares me? You're the only one that can come here unless I call them, like so." He waved his free hand, and Bearmon, in a cage, appeared.  
"Bearmon!" I called, his gaze snapped towards me. "This is a dream, wake up! Please, wake up! He'll kill you!"  
"Yessss," hissed the vampire, "the blood of Bearmons is quite tasty." He squeased my wrist again.  
"**AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH**! _Bearmon, get out of here! Please_!" I pleaded. The bear digimon nodded.  
"Alright." He said. "I'll also ask for a first aid kit, for your wrist." He added, and shimmered. Sparkles, seeing what was happening, slammed me to the ground and ran towards the cage.  
"**NOOOOOOOOO**!" Bearmon disapeared just as he got to it. "YOU!" The vampire digimon rounded on me, as I was starting to get up. "**_You will die,_** NOW!" Fear coursed adrenaline through my veins. I hopped up, and started running away, clutching my sides.  
"Not today! Not this year, nor any time soon! I plan to grow old, thank you very much!" I called over my shoulder.

**Mean while, in the human world**: "Tammy? Are you awake? My wrist and sides hurt." Moaned a red haired girl. The cat's snores answered her, but she was tired enough to not remember her sister didn't snore. "Ok... I'll wait until morning. G'night"

**Back with me**: "Run, run as fast as you can! You can catch me, I'll kick you in the can!" I laughed, mirthlessly, as I ran from my enemy.  
"You shall die now! CRIMSON LIGHTNING!" I dodged the red whip, as it struck the floor of the world, right next to me.  
"Na-na-Na Na! Na-na-Na Na, can't touch this!" I sang, still cackling. The side of my face felt like it was being tickled. One seemingly broken wrist, and the other holding onto possibly shattered ribs. I rubbed my cheek with my shoulder.  
"You will bow before me, insulent worm!" Growled the angery digimon, close on my heals.  
"Ok!" I ducked into a bow, and Sparkles tripped over me. I quickly stood again, and ran the other way. "Time to wake up." I muttered. I felt myself being pulled out of the dream world, by force of my own will. I blinked open my eyes, and was greeted by searing pain in my side and right wrist, as well as a desert sky.  
"I think she's awake!" Yelled a high pitched voice. I groaned, and fell into a sleep that gave me actual rest.

**_End chapter fourteen._**

**DFC: Well. That was surprising. I didn't quite know where to take it, so I hope my ending was ok.  
Impmon: Digi. I want to come back to the story.  
DFC: You will, Impy, just give time it figure out how to bring in your partner, ok?  
Bearmon: Was I really there, or was it a trick?  
Sparkles: I hate my nick name! Let me go by my real one!  
Laptopsalamon:Do I get my nickname soon?  
Jake: Can I stop by my house to pick up some stuff?  
DFC: ONE AT A TIME! You'll see, no, I hope so, and when we get back to the real world.  
Mindy: Sis, can I use your iPad?  
DFC: No! Your friend is over, and you're doing home work! Now, if you don't mind, I want to post this.  
All: Fine.  
Sparkles: But I want to meet the others soon.  
DFC: Not if you want to live, you don't. I'll kill you off with in ten chapters after you meet them, hopefully five or less. ~_~ now we're done**


End file.
